The Missing Piece
by moodiful819
Summary: [Have you really forgotten?] Neji turned around. [Forgotten what] Tenten smiled bitterly. [So you have.] [Dark NejTen]
1. P: Dreams

Well, this is my first real NejTen fic. I hope you enjoy it and regard me kindly. Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be doused with water. First chapter will have a bit of sensuality.

**This fic is dedicated to Matt (Shade the Bat) because he is one of my best reviewers and requested a different pairing.**

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Flashback_

Disclaimer: (This applies to all chapters.) I do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it.

**---**

_Winds blow through the trees, the willows whisper around you. You say you are missing a piece of yourself. A piece you cannot find. Are you sure you have not just forgotten?_

**---**

Prologue: Dreams

---

_She gasped as he continued his rhythm, basking in his passionate cry as he drove into her body. She moaned under him, arching her back and molding her body to his as he drove her over the edge. _

"_**NEJI!!!**__"_

Tenten woke up in a cold sweat as she moved aside her tangled bed sheets to find nothing. Scanning her room, she looked around at the various bookshelves and weapons scrolls illuminated by the summer moon. Silence hung in the heavy air and somewhere outside her window, a baby cried.

'_It's just a dream,'_ Tenten told herself, sighing in relief. She calmed herself down, tucking her knees under her chin as she held a hand to her head to wipe the sweat from her brow, but tears began welling up in her eyes as she felt something in her chest throb painfully. She bit her lip.

"Not again."


	2. Replaced

I'm currently revising the story for grammatical errors. To all the people reading and reviewing this, thank you.

---

Chapter 1: Replaced

---

Children laughed in the warm summer breeze and Tenten couldn't help, but chuckle with them. It was their summer break, two weeks to play with friends and have the lines of shinobi and civilian blend with no stigmas stopping them. It was a time to relax. As Tenten strolled down the streets, she could see the evidence everywhere.

Kurenai and Asuma were sharing dango and Ino was carting a disgruntled Shikamaru through the shops, though the smile and soft look in his eyes betrayed any of the disdain he might have felt. Over in Ichiraku, she could see Sasuke chatting up Temari about her new home life in Suna. Sakura strolled past with groceries in her arms, carefully weaving around the running children, and Kakashi, who lounged comfortably on a tree limb in the shade of its leaves, offered a small greeting before returning to his questionable literature.

Yes, today was a day for enjoying the luxuries of a sunny summer day and a good snow cone, but that wasn't for her. No, Tenten was going to train with her team. As she tightened the hold on her bag, she strengthened her resolve. She wouldn't miss training with her friends for the world, though the heat was starting to get to her. Maybe she'd treat herself to a snow cone later.

---

The sound of grass bending under sandal-covered feet and blows being exchanged were heard throughout the training ground. As Lee dodged a kick to his face and countered with a kick to his opponent's feet, he heard a feminine voice call out to him.

"Lee!"

Both fighters paused their battle as they watched their female teammate bound up the hill. Lee smiled and ran towards Tenten with open arms.

"Youthful Tenten, how the power of youth radiates from you this morning!"

Tenten giggled as she wriggled in his hold. "Okay Lee, I get it, you're happy to see me, but can you let go? You smell," she said laughingly.

Lee quickly let go and stepped back. "But that is what training does to the youthful! It helps me and Gai-sensei stay youthful!" he said stepping into his trademark pose.

"That's right, Lee!" Gai screamed as he ran towards him, the sunset backdrop behind him.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"L—"

"Would you two stop it? This is getting embarrassing."

Tenten, Lee, and Gai turned to the fourth member of their team. "Hello Neji!"

"Yosh, Neji! Greetings, this youthful morning!" Gai grinned.

Tenten simply smiled. "Ohayo Neji-kun."

Neji nodded at all of them, the sleeves of his clothing billowing as he walked. His choice of dress had changed just as he did, though, she could say the same for herself and Lee.

Lee had chosen to retain his look from when he was 16. For five years, the green spandex was still covered by his jounin vest and his bowl-cut had not changed in those years.

Tenten, on the other hand, had changed most of her wardrobe. Her traditional Chinese-style shirt had been exchanged for a Chinese-style dress with long slits in the sides for mobility and her baggy pants had been kept, but she now had some capri's and shorts in her closet, though the buns on her hair had not disappeared.

She let down her pack, strapping on her kunai holster on her pant leg. Despite her change in wardrobe, she had decided to wear one of her Chinese-style short-sleeved shirts and a pair of baggy pants. It made her feel nostalgic, when things were so much simpler.

'_Simpler…'_ She quickly shook her head of that thought and stood. "So, who am I sparring against?"

Lee brightened. "I will, Tenten!"

She smiled brightly, something reserved for close friends. "Alright, Lee-kun. Lead the way."

"Yosh!"

Neji watched as they walked away into a clearing not far away from the one he stood in with Gai. He watched as Lee declared another undying vow of love to Sakura and Tenten gently reprimand him with a light punch to the arm.

He watched her clothing shift as she moved, the fabric doing nothing to hide the soft curves and toned muscle she had gained over the years. He clenched his fist as he watched her hug Lee. It wasn't too long ago that it was him that would be at the end of those hugs and the one training with her, but for the past few months, Lee had been filling those places. For reasons unknown to him, he couldn't help but clench his jaw.

---

Tenten back-flipped away from Lee as he tried to get her with a swipe to her feet. She sent a series of senbon at him and watched as he deflected them all. She suddenly saw him as he came towards her, a kick aimed at her head.

She moved to stand, but her movement wavered, her legs slightly shaking beneath her. Lee noticed this and back-flipped away to keep from hitting her. He walked over to her. "Tenten, are you okay?" he asked, concern in his tone.

She smiled gratefully. "I'm fine, Lee," she said, getting back to her feet. "See?" Suddenly, she was hit by a wave of nausea and she fell to her knees. "Tenten!"

Footsteps sounded in the foliage and soon, Neji and Gai appeared. They frowned. "What happened?" asked Neji.

"I don't know, Neji. One minute, she was fine, the next…"

Gai nodded and held a hand out to her. "Are you feeling okay, Tenten?"

"I'm fine," Tenten said dismissively.

"Are you sure?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Really, Lee."

Gai frowned. "Well, just in case, I'm sending you all home. You all deserve the rest, especially in this heat."

They all nodded in agreement and Gai struck his good-guy pose. "And now, I shall present my eternal rival with a youthful challenge!"

Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped and Lee looked up at Gai. "Good luck, Gai-sensei! You're the coolest!"

"Yosh!" Gai screamed as he ran from the training ground towards the village.

Lee watched him go, the sparkles of adoration having not left his eyes yet as Tenten sighed. She suddenly noticed Neji's hands holding her own steady. She quickly snatched them away, ignoring the stunned look on Neji's face. When he was about to ask her something, she smiled; knowing it was faltering.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya, guys!"

The two men watched their female teammate sling her pack on her shoulder and walk away before disappearing in the green foliage. Lee turned to Neji, worry evident in his eyes. "What do you think is wrong with her, Neji?"

Neji scowled. "Probably not enough sleep," he said, dismissing the problem and himself as he walked towards the Hyuuga compound, but there was something in the back of his head that was saying that there was more to the story than he saw.


	3. Smothered: Secrets & Bitter Tears

Augh! Math homework! Why?! Why?! Why?! (smashes head into keyboard) aasdfnfasdfjklasdfljsdfjklhjnucbhjybhju Curse my ineptitude at math!!!!! (goes into corner and cries) And, ladies and gents, is the summary of my day. R&R

---

Chapter 2: Smothered- Secrets & Bitter Tears

---

Birds twittered in trees as heavy panting fell into rhythm with their song. Neji wiped the bead of sweat from his forehead, his hand brushing against the skin on his forehead that bore the curse seal. As he caught his breath, he let his eyes trail to the equally tired kunoichi across from him, just minutes from collapsing. He was about to ask her if she wanted a break when Gai and Lee came gleefully over the hill.

"Neji, Tenten-chan! Ah, smell that youthful air! Isn't today a grand day for training?"

"Yes Lee, I have to agree with you. The springtime of youth is especially potent today," Gai said as he rubbed his nose. He let his jovial eyes wander to his other pupils and his jovial eyes quickly became replaced with worry. "Tenten, are you alright?"

Tenten wiped a bead of sweat from her face as she braced herself on her knees. She simply waved, too tired to respond verbally. Gai noticed this and frowned. It had been two weeks since she collapsed and she seemed to be in the same condition, if not worse. _'I'm really getting worried.'_

"How about you go home today, Tenten?"

"But sensei, I can't. I—"

"Don't worry, Tenten, the youthful flower of our team! I was going to end training early today anyway. I needed to prepare for a mission later on today. Go ahead."

She nodded. "H-Hai."

Gai nodded and struck another good-guy pose. "May the power of youth be with you!" he screamed as he ran towards the village.

Neji and Tenten sweat-dropped at their over-zealous sensei while Lee stood there with sparkles in his eyes, clearly enamored with their sensei's "coolness." Even after all the years together, Lee's opinion about their sensei hadn't wavered at all.

Tenten sighed tiredly and looked to the sky. She began dislodging the kunai embedded in the tree to her right and picked up the other various weapons that littered the forest floor. She turned to her teammates and smiled tiredly. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See you two later," she said before turning and walking towards the village.

Neji and Lee watched her retreating back. Lee placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "I'm really worried about her, Neji. What ever shall we do?" he whispered into his friend's ear.

Neji frowned, his lips drawing into a thin line. "Hn." Even if he didn't say anything, he was worried about Tenten's condition too and he was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what.

---

The sound of papers turning was heard in the small apartment room as Hatake Kakashi sat on his bed with his legs crossed as he read his infamous Icha Icha. He shifted his legs so that they were in front of him, one leg bent at the knee as he moved into a more comfortable position. He turned the page and read the first few lines when he noticed a peculiar scent in the air. _'Rain?'_

He looked outside, wondering if his sharp nose was playing tricks on him. He squinted his eye, looking past the tall buildings to further in the distance. Sure enough, there was a storm on the horizon fast approaching.

---

Neji ducked under the overhang of stairwell, cursing the clothes that stuck to him like a second skin. _'Maybe I can ask Tenten if I can use her dryer for a minute…'_

He turned to the wooden door of the small two-story house. Its faded yellow paint was chipped in some area, but the coziness that exuded from the home was all that mattered.

Neji stood there, debating whether to knock or just enter. After weighing his options, he decided to just enter. Tenten would understand, given the circumstances. He flicked his wrist and pretty soon, he had the door unlocked. After all, he wouldn't be fit to call himself a shinobi if he couldn't do something as trivial as pick a lock.

He took a breath in, not understanding why he did and entered without a word, closing the door behind him.

---

Tenten sighed as she felt the hot water beat down on her aching muscles. It was always good to take a hot shower after training. She could already feel the tension in her muscles melting away and she let out a pleasured sigh. She stared at the white tiles of her shower and the pleasured sensation was forgotten as she remembered how she was getting in these wonderful hours of training.

'_I really need to thank Hinata for taking care of things while I'm training. I mean, she has a kid of her own to deal with, but then again, Naruto seems to be taking care of the kid just fine. I really owe her a lot, but how should I pay her back?'_ The thought slipped to the back of her mind; she would think about it later. Right now, she'd enjoy her shower.

---

He couldn't remember the last time he was here. The subtle smell of vanilla was something he'd always notice when he came here along with the comforting silence the place offered.

Her living room was a simple as the house she lived in. A coffee table, a lamp, some chairs, and a television with photos lining the walls of her home. He removed the sandals from his feet and stepped inside, careful not to drip too much water onto her carpet.

He let his nostrils fill with the vanilla air he missed so much and opened his eyes to linger on the photos. He smiled, feeling nostalgia take him into its embrace as he looked at the photos, each marking a moment in their lives. The picture of their team as genin, then jounin, birthdays, Hinata's wedding, the inauguration parties of their friends, the homecoming of Sasuke, all things he'd remember until the day he died.

Something caught his eye and he let his pale orbs linger on the photo. It was of him and Tenten. From the look of it, it was when they were about fifteen or sixteen. She had her cheek pressed against his while holding a peace sign as he was rolling his eyes, his stature saying he was annoyed, but he could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

He stared at the photo, confused. He knew that the fact he was smiling was shocking, but seeing how Tenten was with him explained that. She always managed to do that to him. Put a smile on his face and make him love life a little more, but what he couldn't understand that light in his eye. He narrowed his gaze for a closer look. What was that? Adoration? Happiness? But at what and of what kind? Their friendship? The fact that they were spending time together? Or was it more?

Neji had no time to ponder this anymore as he heard a small cooing sound coming from the back of the house. He walked cautiously into the hallway, looking around warily, listening for the location of the strange sound. From what he could tell, it was a baby, but he had never known her to care for a baby. It could've been a trap and that's why he walked into the room, Byakugan and kunai poised and ready.

He crept into the door warily, scanning the room before moving towards the small cradle beside the bed. He leaned over it, scanning the area around the crib for any foreign chakra. Finding none, he deactivated his kekkei genkai and sheathed his kunai. Bracing his hands on the lip of the cradle, he leaned his face in.

Small feet and a small, pudgy body were wrapped in a white one-piece beneath a blue blanket. Hands clenched and unclenched as its wails continued, arms spilling from the cloth cocoon.

Neji watched its hands reach up and its cries stop. He trailed his pale gaze up the baby and observed the joyous smile on the babe's face and felt the warm smile on his. He moved his gaze further, taking in the small nose and small ears, wisps of chocolate-colored hair on its head. Judging by its size, it had to only be a few months old.

He smiled and basked in the happy squeal that escaped its lips and opened his eyes to stare in the baby's to notice something about its eyes. There was nothing but a pale white, eerily similar to his own; his breath constricted in his throat.

"Neji?"

Neji turned his head to the woman in the doorway, silence standing between them. Somewhere in the back of his head, he heard the rain stop. "Tenten…how…"

She smiled sadly. "You can't recognize your own son?"

Neji's eyes widened as he felt his heart constrict as well. It was becoming harder to breathe. "Son? When did we…?" Her eyes became pained and it pained Neji as well, but the words she would utter next would hurt him all the more.

"You don't remember…do you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but found the words lodged in his throat and breathing became a tax on his body.

She chuckled bitterly; tears dotting the edges of her umber eyes as she let a pained smile cross her face, her hands wiping the tears away. "Of course you wouldn't. Hiashi erased your memories as soon as he found out," she laughed.

Neji's head swam with the new information. '_I have…a son?'_

The room became too small as he swallowed dry air, his lungs grasping for oxygen that wasn't there. The walls were smothering him; she was smothering him, suffocating him with her bitter smiles. His eyes darted around wildly, looking for an escape. He needed to get out. It was too much. He felt like his body was on fire, something was constricting his airway.

He raised his hands to his throat. He felt like clawing out his lungs, his heart, anything. He needed to get the thing out of him. He needed to get it out now. _He _needed to get out.

Sweat dripped from his brow, cold against his skin. He looked around desperately, the tension inside him was threatening to overwhelm him and swallow him alive when he saw it, the curtains framing the window, bright moonlight shining onto the white carpet. He glanced at Tenten, hoping she'd help him, but the haunted look in her eyes made the feeling grip him harder. With a shudder and a quick burst of speed, he unlatched the window and leapt onto the tree branch outside, then onto the rooftops of the sleeping village.

Tenten stood still; glued to the floor as she felt a spiteful laugh erupt from her throat. She threw her head back and held her sides as the bitterness and regret overtook her. She felt tears prick her eyes as she fell to her knees, her hands moving to her shoulders as the cries evolved into convulsive sobs. She doubled over, arms shielding her face as she buried her hands in her brown locks, weeping in her grief as the baby cried and the curtains bathed in moonlight billowed in the breeze.


	4. Past Revealed: Smothering Silence

Well, spring break is coming up and I feel really anxious. Sigh.

---

Chapter 3: Past Revealed- Smothering Silence

---

Muffled footsteps fell on the polished wood beneath him. People walking in the halls stopped and turned. "Hello Neji-sama," they bowed. He did not see them and powered through the halls intent on one thing and one thing only.

---

Black stained white as ink danced across the blank scroll, replacing the bareness with graceful script as the brush flew across the paper. Rushed footsteps were heard and the subdued greeting alerted him of his guest before he even arrived. The screen door thrust open. "Hello Neji."

"Hiashi-san," he greeted curtly as he bowed. He snapped his head up and walked towards the desk with measured steps, his body tense with fury. "What. Have. You. Done?"

Hiashi regarded his nephew wearily. The years had changed them so much and he could feel the tiredness that came with age. He sighed, his brows knitting in concentration. "You're here about Tenten, aren't you?" Neji nodded and Hiashi sighed tiredly. "I will tell you, but close the door; I do not want anyone to hear."

Hiashi watched Neji walk to the door, closing it swiftly without a sound. He turned on his heel and regarded his uncle through narrowed eyes. "Well?"

Hiashi nodded and rolled up the scroll before placing it in one of the drawers of the wooden desk sitting before him. He closed his eyes and opened them, drinking in the countless books and scrolls that lined the shelves in his study. He heard Neji growl. "Well?"

Hiashi nodded. It was always straight to the point with Neji. "Do you remember when you took over the Main branch?"

Neji nodded warily. Of course he had, it had been a life-altering decision the clan's council had made shortly after Hinata renounced her title as heiress for Naruto and Hanabi died on a mission, leaving himself as one of the few options left.

"Neji, when I decided to name you as my heir, the clan was in uproar. Our main branch was outraged. They didn't believe you were qualified seeing how you came from outside the main house, the same house my brother was condemned to. That was another reason. They believe I was repenting for what I did to my brother and viewed you as a way for my forgiveness, but though that may have influenced me to nominate you as a candidate, it was not why I chose you."

"Of course."

"The branch families were joyous at the idea of one of their own becoming leader of our clan, but beneath that was hatred. They believed you would become full of yourself and rule over them cruelly, looking down on them like the main branch, but you proved them wrong," he smiled. He looked down, his eyes troubled. "Your curse seal…"

Neji removed his bandages over his forehead and touched the curse seal hidden beneath, feeling the skin underneath his fingertips. When he was initiated into the main branch, he was given the choice to have Kakashi seal it, but he declined. He refused to have it removed for it was something that would remind him forever of his life as a branch member, something he would never forget. Though the council members were shocked, he could not have cared less. It was his decision to make and he felt he had chosen well. "What about the curse seal?" he asked.

Hiashi looked at him, his eyes burdened with regret. "Your curse seal—your burden—your cross to bear; I worsened you pain."

Neji blinked. "Uncle…what are you saying?"

Hiashi smiled bitterly. "In many ways, you remind me of my brother. You have his features and his personality and your mother's kindness. And that is why I hate myself further. You see, the curse seal has more power than what we have told you."

"What powers? You speak in riddles, uncle. The curse seal is just to make sure we did your will."

"Exactly. We could mold you to our will, have you obey us without question, and therein lies my burden."

Neji's brows knitted in confusion. "What are you trying to say, Hiashi?"

Hiashi turned from the window to his nephew. "I did just that. I made you do my will. I suppressed your memories."

He felt the bones in his jaw crack as he was sent into the wall behind him. He opened an eye to see Neji's Byakugan activated, anger roiling off him in waves. "Why? Why did you do that to me? Tenten was pregnant with my child and you made me forget that?!" he seethed as he gripped Hiashi's haori. Hiashi gave no reply and Neji's chest rose and fell with rage. "You bastard!"

Neji pulled his arm back, swinging it forward to land a punch when he felt himself thrown off and Hiashi pinning his body to the ground. "How do you think I feel? How much shame I've carried all these years? How much I wanted to tell you of your child? That you were a father? That you had a family?"

He lowered his head wearily. "I can still remember that night…"

_Flashback_

_Water splashed in the puddles lining the path to the main house of the Hyuuga compound. Hiashi ran to the door. 'Who is out this late? In this weather?' _

_Hiashi opened the door, nearly being knocked over as Neji ran into the shelter of the doorway, hastily removing his sandals as he leaned against the doorframe. He looked up, his smile joyous. "It's wonderful," he panted. _

_Hiashi smiled, chuckling at his nephew's unusually eager behavior. "What is so wonderful that it has you forgetting that there is a storm tonight?"_

_Neji smiled. "Tenten—she—I—I'm going to be a father!"_

_Hiashi's widened in shock, his jaw dropping. _

"_Uncle?"_

_Neji felt arms wrap around him. "That's wonderful!" He pulled away; forgetting his nephew was soaked to the bone and his own clothes became wet as well. He patted his shoulder. "I'm proud of you." _

_Neji bowed and smiled. "Thank you," he panted. "I can't wait to tell the other members of the clan. To think, my own child here…" he grinned._

_Hiashi's face fell. "The other members…" He looked up. "Neji…"_

_Neji looked up and his brows furrowed in concern. "Uncle, you look troubled." Hiashi shook his head. _

"_It's nothing. Come, we have much to celebrate."_

_Hiashi lead Neji to an empty room, a large scroll on the wall. Neji looked around. "Uncle, why are we here?" Suddenly, he felt a hand on his curse seal and a searing pain before his vision became black._

_Hiashi stared at the unmoving body of his nephew, his dark locks fanned out under his body and watched as two branch members carried his nephew to his room, leaving him to himself. _

_Hiashi stood motionless, staring at the door where Neji had just exited. The silence was a heavy weight, compounded by the stillness of the dark room and was soon too much as Hiashi fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. _

"_Forgive me, Neji. Forgive me…"_

_End flashback_

Neji stared up at his uncle. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Do you think it would have helped you? The clan had enough trouble accepting you at that time. News of you fathering a child without pure blood would've driven them to kill you. I had to erase your memory. I wanted to have them live with us, to watch the child grow, watch you live and thrive, watch you find happiness outside of the cage of our clan, but I couldn't. I needed to protect you, protect Tenten—protect the child!" he cried.

To this, Neji stared up silently, facial expression blank as he looked up at the beige-colored ceiling. _'So, all this time…'_

"Arigatou."

Hiashi looked up. "What…"

"Thank you for what you did. I believe I understand now."

Neji propped himself up and felt the weight of Hiashi leave him. He stood up calmly and turned to his uncle. "I'm sorry for upsetting you, Hiashi. I hope you may pardon me."

Hiashi heard the monotone behind the apology and watched Neji open the screen door. "Good night," he heard him say before the door slid shut, leaving Hiashi feeling lighter and heavier at the same time; the silence of the room, deafening to his ears.


	5. A Second Chance: I Remember

Wow, approximately halfway through in about a week. I feel accomplished, though I haven't spell checked yet. Sigh.

---

Chapter 4: A Second Chance- I Remember

---

Hinata smiled to herself at the crisp night air, the warmth of the waning summer day still lingering in the air. She walked on the dirt path, the sound of her sandals muffled as she moved on the dry earth. She eyed the Hokage monument in the distance, watching the warm glow of the lanterns that illuminated the dedication. She watched two glows wander in front of her face, flitting in the night air before moving away to join the stars.

'_Fireflies…'_ she mused to herself. She found herself still smiling at the insects and the path of subdued green glows that lead to the large monument. _'Maybe I should go up there, the view will be nice.'_ And with that thought, she set off towards the Hokages.

The smell of the night, crisp and slightly sweet greeted her as she stood atop the head of the third Hokage, the village lights twinkling in the distance. She smiled to herself, drinking in the beautiful view. It made her proud of her profession; this was what she was protecting, her home. Her senses piqued as her musings were cut short.

Byakugan activated, she surveyed the area, a kunai in hand. "Who's there?"

"Hinata?"

Hinata blinked, startled at the familiar voice. She sheathed her kunai and deactivated her kekkei genkai, allowing her guard to relax. She walked towards the voice hidden in the small field atop the monument, surprised at who she found. "Neji-kun?"

Neji offered his cousin a small polite smile, his eyes bearing the weight of sadness. "Hello Hinata-chan."

Hinata walked closer to her cousin, linking her two pointer fingers behind her back. "What are you doing here, Neji?"

"Just thinking."

Hinata nodded quietly. "May I sit?" she inquired. Neji simply patted the grass beside him.

Hinata sat down, relishing the cool grass against her skin before wrapping her arms around her legs, bringing her knees to her chest with her eyes staring out at the village. "May I ask what you are thinking about?"

Neji remained silent, his body radiating tension and anxiety. He sighed heavily and joined her in viewing the landscape. "I am still a caged bird, but for a new reason now."

Hinata nodded, silently urging him to continue.

"I am the head of the clan, bound by no master, bound by nothing but my duties for the welfare of the clan. I remember when my hatred for our clan and blind belief in fate caged me, condemning me to a life without the freedom I sought, but it is the clan that cages me now. Hinata, do you know what your father did to me?"

Hinata nodded, her lip between her teeth.

"What happened?"

Hinata hugged her legs closer to her body. "After my father wiped your memory, he asked for Tsunade to send you on a mission while Tenten went through her pregnancy. Do you remember?"

Neji nodded solemnly. "The A-rank mission. I remember it well. I was gone for so long."

"Eleven months, enough time for her to bring the child to term and recover. You never suspected a thing when you came back. You had forgotten and that broke Tenten's heart."

"So, how was the baby—?"

"—kept a secret? Not many people knew. Only me, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Shizune, Tsunade, Tenten, and my father knew. After she recovered and you came back, she wanted to train again. I've been watching the child in her absence ever since."

"Why?"

Hinata smiled sadly to herself, a bittersweet beauty. "She wanted to be by you again, even if you didn't remember a thing, she wanted to be by your side again."

Neji sighed, threading his hand through his hair. "I feel like such a fool."

Hinata chuckled. "Neji, no matter how much you feel like giving up, you have to remember to pick yourself up and keep at it."

Neji chuckled. "You've been hanging around Naruto too much."

She smiled cheekily. "Well, he is my husband." They both laughed and after it subsided, Hinata felt arms wrap around her. "Thank you."

She smiled in return. "You're welcome."

She felt the arms leave her and heard the wind blow, when she opened her eyes again, she saw the small green leaf floating down in the sky and smiled to herself before settling down in the grass again, enjoying the starry sky above.

---

Rhythmic breathing was the only sound in the room as moonlight bathed the occupants in its splendor. Tenten smiled in her sleep, shifting slightly and burrowing deeper into the bed when she felt a foreign chakra enter the room. She leapt from her covers, a kunai raised to face the enemy as two more were thrown before clattering onto the floor, easily deflected. "You've improved."

Tenten blinked her eyes, recognizing the velvety voice and the pearl-colored orbs that accompanied it. "Neji?" She looked over to the clock on her nightstand. "It's two in the morning," she yawned before her eyes shot open in horror. "Oh god, don't tell me someone died."

Neji shook his head and walked closer to her. She stood frozen as he closed the distance between them, felt her face flush when he wrapped his arms around her, and felt the hitch in her breathing as she felt his hot breath on the shell of her ear. "I know."

She drew back from him. "What do you know, Neji?" Neji smiled bitterly. "I know what happened, Tenten. About my uncle, about the baby, about us…why didn't you tell me?"

Tenten walked over to the bassinet, watching the baby that slept soundly inside. Her hand brought the small blue blanket closer over its body. "Would you have believed me?"

Neji flinched, the pain in her tone making his heart clench. She continued. "Of course not, you didn't remember. Your uncle erased your memories of our relationship and they were too painful for me to bring up again. Sometimes things are better left unsaid."

Tenten felt arms wrap around her waist, the sound of the steady rhythm of his breathing in the crook of her neck rang in her ears. "But I'm here now. I want to remember again. Even if I don't, I want to be with you, Tenten. I lost both of you once; I don't want you to slip away from me again."

She felt tears prick her eyes. "Are you sure? It's not too late to change your mind." She felt his lips press against her pulse, gasping at the fire that coursed through her, branding her. "I'm sure."

Neji unwound his arms from Tenten's waist and moved beside her to the bassinet, bracing his hands on its edge. "Can I…can I hold him?" Tenten simply smiled back at him and he felt his nervousness melt away. "Of course."

Neji looked into the bassinet warily as she reached in, scooping the babe into her arms without him waking, sleeping soundly and safely in her embrace. Neji braced his arms to shape like hers and she gently deposited him into his arms.

Neji looked down at the child, unaware of everything but the warmth in which he slept. Neji watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the eyes that lay closed to the world. He smiled warmly. "He's beautiful."

Tenten rested her head on his shoulder, a hand resting on his arm. "Yeah."

Neji looked down at the woman and found her eyes staring back at him. He stood captivated by the umber pools and absentmindedly noticed her hair was down, cascading down her neck to stop below her shoulders. He dragged his gaze upwards, taking in her elegant neck, moving further upwards to stop at her full lips. He felt his lids become weighted as he stood spellbound. "Tenten."

"Neji," she whispered back, leaning up to meld her lips with his.

Neji felt Tenten press her lips against his and leaned into the embrace, thankful that she didn't draw away. He felt…happiness, something he hadn't truly experienced in so long, when he felt it. The searing pain that made his jaw clench and his muscles tense. He felt Tenten withdraw and knew she was looking at him. He struggled to open his eyes and silently pleaded for her to take the child.

She quickly received the child; she wished she could do more than cry as she watched Neji grip his head as his face contorted in pain and a sweat broke out across his body, but she could only watch on.

Neji gripped his head, fisting his hands in his hair as he bit back a scream. It was torturous, the sheer agony that throbbed through his brain that made him drop to his knees and double over in pain. He felt his face and arms become hot as the rest of his body felt like ice. Choked sobs and groans escaped his mouth as he felt his back and arms spasm, his nerves feeling like molten lead as images assailed his mind in a blinding flurry.

Neji felt his head touch the carpeted ground as he watched the blurs of color rush past his mind's eye. He could make out some of them.

A picnic with Team Gai. A walk through the village, hands clasped. The two of them sitting atop the Hokage monument gazing at the starry sky above. He saw one come into sharp focus. What was more was that he could hear it.

"_Come on, Neji-kun."_

_Neji scowled, his arms crossed over his chest defiantly. "No."_

"_Please Neji-kun, come on! Smiling won't kill you!"_

_Neji opened an eye to gaze at the flustered, pleading Tenten standing in the green field. "Says who?"_

_She pouted, her lower lip jutting out. "I did, so please?"_

"_No."_

_He felt arms lock around his neck as she pressed her forehead against his. "Please? For me?" _

_Neji felt his eyes soften as he gave her one of the rare smiles saved just for her. "Alright."_

"_Yay!" she smiled as she dragged them over to the photographer who smiled, thankful he could finish and go home. Tenten watched her feet move as she moved them near Neji's. Moving her arm to hang around his neck, she pulled him to her and pressed her cheek against his. _

"_Alright…3. 2. 1." _

_A flash was seen and the photographer packed up, shouting over his shoulder the photo would be sent to them next week. She felt Neji detach from her grumbling about it being embarrassing and a waste of time with his cheeks lightly flushed to which Tenten smiled. She knew he enjoyed it as much as she did. Though she couldn't know for sure yet, she was pretty sure he had a smile on his face when they took the picture and that was enough for her._

Neji smiled beside himself at the memory, letting out a hiss of pain as his head throbbed painfully once more. He shut his eyes and gritted against the pain as another image came to his mind.

Neji watched the drops of water fling off his black umbrella before dropping it in the stand beside the door. He shook his face, hearing the wet slap of his hair connecting with his arm and grimaced at the thought of him being out in the storm unprotected. He looked towards the woman smiling in the hallway, a hand draped over her flat stomach. "So what did you call me here for?"

She smiled, joy glittering in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He ran to her, enveloping her in his arms as he spun her in his ecstasy, showering her with kisses. "That's wonderful!"

She smiled at him, glowing with happiness. "I know. We need to tell people, especially your uncle. We—"

But it was too late; Neji had run out the door, his umbrella forgotten.

It was a new scene, something he couldn't exactly remember, but this was strange. This memory was like a silent movie, no sound and in black in white.

He stared up at the gates, shouldering his pack. He turned, feeling his hair whip around in the wind as his eyes bore into the eyes of another.

The familiar eyes seemed pained and somber, but her face bore none of the pain in her eyes. Neji didn't know why, but he shrugged it off. He would need concentration for this mission. She offered him a small smile and he felt the ghost of a smile pass over his lips. For what reason, he did not know.

His eyes bore confusion at his own actions as he nodded before turning to the opening gates. He did not look back as he rushed out of the village, only slowing slightly when he heard her drop to her knees and sob bitterly in the mud.

He felt the pain stop abruptly and snapped open his eyes. He lifted his head to stare at the teary-eyed woman looking back at him. He slowly got to his feet, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her hands gripped his firmly, the baby back in its bassinet. "Neji?"

Tenten gasped as she felt arms wrap around her, pressing her body against his tightly as if she were his only chance of salvation. She felt his arms wrap around her body tighter, his face burrowing deeper into her warmth.

"I remember."

She wept.


	6. A Happy Ending?

I feel so drained. I got sick yesterday and even though I had about 10 hours of sleep, I feel like I spent the whole night awake. Sigh, life bites.

---

Chapter 5: A Happy Ending?

---

Feet shuffled in the halls as a commanding presence strode down the polished wood flooring, another set of feet following after the first.

The feet stopped in front of a familiar door and pale hands slammed it open. "Hiashi!"

The man looked up from his set of scrolls calmly before rolling up the one in front of him, clasping his hands on the desk. "Neji," he returned before his pale eyes looked over his nephew's shoulder and widened slightly before returning to their calm position. "What brings you and Tenten here?"

Hands slammed on cherry wood. "Uncle, I don't care what you say, Tenten and I are getting married and we're going to raise our child and we don't care who knows!"

Hiashi regarded the occupants of his hideaway. Neji's hair was disheveled and his face flushed, his chest rising and falling with each breath, obviously not used to such exertion. He shifted his eyes, peering at the woman behind him. She glared at him contemptuously, a silent determination in her eyes as she dared him to stop them.

Hiashi stood, slowly rising to his feet. He walked past his stunned nephew to the shocked woman. She held her baby instinctively closer to her and he silently held out his hands, wordlessly asking to hold the child. She reluctantly handed over the baby, watching with curiosity as he stared down at the child. "Alright."

Both parents stared at him. "WHAT?!"

Hiashi simply shrugged and lifted a finger to tickle his nephew's son, delighted with the happy squeal he got in return. "I said alright. I would've let you live here anyway and the clan council would've had to also."

Neji blinked. "Why uncle?"

"Because you've produced the only heir to the clan and you are possibly the most capable leader the clan has seen in generations. Also, now that you're engaged, the child is legitimate and I doubt the clan will be able to refuse you."

Tenten grinned. "Really?!"

Hiashi nodded. "Of course. Besides, I'd never let something as cute as this leave the compound," he smiled, tickling the child's stomach with his nose.

Tenten watched as the former head of the family played with their child. She was a bit confused since things had happened so fast; everything seemed like a dream.

She felt a strong hand rest on her arm and she turned back to see Neji smiling comfortingly at her. She felt his lips caress hers and smiled. This was no dream. This was even better because this was _real._

Their wedding was small. Only the Gondaime, their closest friends, and the Hyuuga clan attended. Everyone was dressed in kimonos as it was a traditional wedding, and as Neji and Tenten kissed and the cheers sounded around them, Neji had to wonder if this was what it felt like to have a happy ending.


	7. E: One Step at a Time

Last chapter, hallelujah! It took me about a week and a half to finish this fic and that's probably a record for me. Though, seeing how it's only seven chapters, I guess that's cheating. I'm actually quite proud of this story and looking back on it; it's probably one of best pieces. Well, here's the epilogue.

---

Epilogue: One Step at a Time

---

Cherry blossoms rained from the sky as laughter burst into the air. A child no more than eight ran in the gardens of the Hyuuga compound. He slowed, picking up a dandelion and blew upon it, scattering its seeds to the wind to the delight of his four-year-old sister.

He watched the seeds fly, carried by the wind and inhaled, the sweet smell of spring filling his lungs. A door was opened and he turned his head to the sound, a smile breaking out across his lips. "Tou-san!"

Neji stepped aside to let his wife come forth and lifted his head at his title. He smiled gently. "Hello Kazuki."

Kazuki pouted. "You said you'd train with me today."

Neji's eyes softened. "Sorry, there was a surprise meeting I had to attend."

"How is our favorite little boy?" Tenten smiled.

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "I'm your only little boy," he reminded.

"But that doesn't make you any less special."

"So how is everything at the Academy?" his father asked.

"Great! Iruka-sensei says I'm the smartest kid there," he smiled.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Tenten. Neji chuckled. Though Kazuki had Neji's looks and personality, every now and then, a bit of Tenten would shine through. _'Speaking of which…'_

"Kazuki, where's your sister?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes. "Ayano is back there watching a dragonfly. Babysitting her is so boring. She can't train with me or anything."

"But it sounded like you were having fun with her earlier."

Kazuki cast his gaze away from his mother, a telltale blush on his face. "Hn."

"Besides, your mother hasn't finished teaching her the basics. Just be patient, Kazuki."

"Hn."

"Mommy!"

Kazuki turned his head to see a girl with brown eyes running towards them. Tenten kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her child. "Hi sweetie. Were you a good girl for your brother?" Ayano nodded rapidly and Tenten smiled. "That's great, sweetie." Kazuki rolled his eyes and tugged on his father's clothes. "Can we train now?"

"So eager. Well okay, if you don't want to see me and your mother spar…" Kazuki's eyes brightened. "No, I wanna see you spar!"

Neji chuckled at his son, knowing full well that when faced with that choice, he'd always choose to see his parents fight. He smiled and walked out to the garden with Tenten following, their children sitting on the steps. They walked apart and Neji activated his Byakugan. "Ready, Tenten?" She smirked, pulling out six kunai. "You tell me."

Kazuki stared at his parents, watching with awe at their graceful movements. When he thought about it, maybe this was why he loved watching their parents spar. They moved with such grace that it was like a dance, but he was pulled from his thoughts as a kunai hit the ground. He looked up with confusion as his parents came towards the house. "What? You're done? Already?!"

Tenten laughed and Neji shook his head. "Kazuki, we've been at it for a while now. Even we have to rest every once in a while."

Tenten smiled. "And besides, someone looks a little tired."

Kazuki turned his head to see Ayano's half-lidded eyes as she drooped to the side. He watched his mother kneel down and pick up his sister; a serene smile gracing her lips. Kazuki drew his gaze from the sight and crossed his arms childishly. "You never train with me anymore," he muttered under his breath.

Neji's eyes softened and he placed a hand on his son's head. "How about after lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," he murmured, but his stomach disagreed as a growl erupted from it causing Kazuki to blush. Neji laughed.

"Kazuki, mind over matter won't work this time. Come on, I'll train with you after lunch."

Kazuki turned slightly to his father, an eye open. "Promise?"

Neji smiled. "Promise."

"Okay!" Kazuki exclaimed. Neji smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey! Stop it dad!"

Neji chuckled and let his hand relax, settling to bury into his son's long tresses. As he stared up at the sky, reveling in the sunlight and the presence of the woman beside him, he had to wonder what he had done to deserve this. After all, not many people can say they'd found that missing piece in their life, but he decided not to question it. He had his wife and children and that was enough for him.


	8. Arigatou

I would like to thank everyone who read this fic and all who reviewed it and I mean all. Thanks for being so patient and reading my first NejTen chapter fic. Hopefully I can come up with another one, ne? Oh! And I am sorry if I forgot to put your name on the list.

Shade the Bat

hinata's inner universe

Rukia Chan9

iheartyu.xD

Reader passing by

Rindou-chan

Demonic-Little-Angel

01sweetxpnaii

Blossoms of Spring

WeaponsMistress

Matahari

Angelgirl18647

Aoi Nami-chan

Princess of Stroms

Danse-316

Kudari-chan

Dani Casster

hatakearan

Lady H. Love

crimson neji boxers xD

x.OAsamiMatsudaO.x

Gwenivear Greenleaf

? (this is a real id. Just Anon.)

Enjoy the Silence

dragonkyuubi101

Neji's fangirl

Twilight Garden

reader

kunoichihinata14

sasusaku12

somrp2

LightBender

TemariS

byakuhana

Romance is Me

bby adorkable

Titania400

Sorry if I forgot anyone, but if I did, you know I love you.


End file.
